


Okay Now

by paper_rat_queen



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, One Shot, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_rat_queen/pseuds/paper_rat_queen
Summary: Perry's hardest mission yet: Saving the panda he loves the most.





	Okay Now

Feet padded their way up the carpeted stairwell quickly, the body they were connected to knowing that there was no time to waste. The legs were burning as they made their way up the flights and flights of steps, shallow breaths echoing throughout the room. 

When he finally reached the twenty-first floor of the building, he searched for the door that belonged to the man he was looking for. Anyone watching from the peepholes of their apartments would only see a mahogany fedora running through the hallways, but none would have any idea that it was Perry the Platypus on a mission to save them from sure destruction.

Once he reached his destination, room 2108, he promptly kicked down the door, not caring at all about the sound of it cracking off the hinges, a noise that would surely alert the neighbors. There was no time to care, though. The love of his life was behind that door, and he needed to save him.

As he stepped into the dark entryway, his mind wandered to the events that occurred earlier this day, the events that could potentially change the course of the rest of his life. 

When Major Monogram called him in for another emergency mission, he thought it would be just another day at the job, slide down into headquarters in some obscure way, defeat Doofenshmirtz at some barely thought through attempt to get revenge on his traumatic childhood, and then go home to a mild-mannered life with his two inventive owners. Instead, he heard his boss utter the words that made his blood run cold, words that made his whole body shake, words that made him sweat milk.

“Peter the Panda has been kidnapped.”

His Peter. The Peter he had bought matching fedoras with, the Peter who fought side-by-side with him, the Peter who he had never expected to steal his heart and give all his love to.

Perry attentively listened to the directions Monogram gave him, not allowing his mind to wander to all of the horrible thoughts he was bound to race with. He had never felt his body move so quickly, not bothering to rattle his teeth in confirmation at his boss. Instead, he left as quickly has he entered.

And here he was, delicately moving his way through a plum-colored apartment, ears perked to hear even the slightest sound, but he heard nothing. He begged his brain to believe that maybe it was a good thing, maybe Doof wasn’t behind this and they could team up to fight whoever stole his beautifully brilliant Peter. But his heart told him that silence was typically bad news. 

His platypus heart pounded with a ferocity he had never felt in his life, but his semi-aquatic body didn’t betray his feelings. At least, not when he managed to catch a glimpse of his form in a full-length mirror that had been hung on the wall. What he did see that wasn’t a part of his normal appearance, was his bloodshot eyes. He refused to let tears fall, though. He knew they’d do neither him nor Peter any good.

The deeper Perry got into the apartment, the darker it got. He felt around for the desk he had seen near a doorway during one of his previous escapades in the apartment. He found the drawer he was looking for and felt around for a flashlight. His had grasped firmly around a cold, metallic handle, and began to pull it from his body, when he felt the earth move from beneath his webbed feet. The rug he was standing on was swept from underneath him and he felt himself lifted into the air by one of Doofenshmirtz’s patented nets. 

“Ah, Perry the Platypus, as usual, your timing is abnormal, and by abnormal I mean completely normal!” the lab-coated man screeched as he made his way into the dark. He flipped the lights on and swaggered his way over to the incapacitated  platypus.

Now that the room was lit, Perry could take in the room he was being held hostage in. The wall was adorned with frames; paintings of Druesselstein, a fake PhD certificate, photos of Doof and his daughter, Vanessa. Say what you will about the man’s intelligence, he was a good father. That’s what made it so hard to understand why he was doing this.

“I see you’ve decided to take your time to kick back and relax. Good for you, I’m sure you’ve had a very long day plotting to foil my evil plans.”

And with that, Doofenshmirtz went into a longwinded story about how, as a child, he was never well-liked, but assumed that one day everyone would be working for him. This proved to be untrue. But now, it was, as the scientist had put it, “payback time.” He was bringing back the Turn-Everything-Evil-inator, believing he had worked out all the kinks. 

“You see, Perry the Platypus, I realized what I had done wrong. I had tried to turn you evil, but you’re just too good of an opponent. I needed someone that would be easy to brainwash. But I thought to myself, ‘Heinz, there’s no one else in the world that you know who you could effectively turn evil. And then it hit me. No, literally hit me. He came in swinging through my window. It turns out, he was trying to get to  _ his _ nemesis, who lives one floor below me- We’re going out for coffee next week, Perry the Platypus, it’s going to be fun.”

Perry, barely listening, tried to tear apart the rope, with his teeth, with his hands, anything that would get him out of the trap.

“But, Perry the Platypus, I’m sure that you’re wondering who broke his way through my window.”

No, Perry wasn’t wondering. Perry knew exactly who Doof had held against his will. But that didn’t stop the sorrow from flooding his veins when Doofenshmirtz turned on another light to illuminate the chair that the love of his life was sitting in.

“Peter the Panda!” Doof had shouted, probably a bit too excitedly for this time of night. 

A silent conversation started between the two lovers’ eyes. Peter’s apologetic look killed Perry; the panda had nothing to apologize for. If anything, it was Perry’s fault for not seeing the trap coming. If it hadn’t been for his idiocy, he and the panda would be out of harm’s way, back in each others’ arms. He wanted to live a long and happy life, to lay an egg for this panda and raise a child with this panda. He wanted to feel Peter’s heart beat against his ear, he wanted to know that they would be okay. 

Maybe this was a nightmare. Maybe he would wake up next to Peter any second and just feel his heart racing, his body covered in a cold milk-sweat. But this was no nightmare.

The panda tore his gaze from the platypus, his platypus, and glared at Doofenshmirtz, who was setting up his Inator. He looked back at Perry, regretting the hell he was putting his boyfriend through. But as Doof sauntered towards Perry, he saw a determination in the teal-colored animal’s eyes, and he watched as Perry shifted his weight back and forth, finally getting enough momentum to knock Doofenshmirtz off his feet and fall back into the small, wooden chair that Peter was tied to, crashing it into pieces and, much to Perry’s horror, knocking Peter unconscious.

Perry wiggled his way through two holes in the net and waddled his way to the villain who dared hurt his love. He used his go-to karate moves to incapacitate the scientist, grabbed one of the legs that had broken off of the chair, and held it menacingly over his head.

Could he do it? Could the break his moral code he believed to be so simple when he started this career. He thought back to his final days at the Academy, vowing to never intentionally kill another living being. He was so young, naive with innocence at the time. Of course he’d never kill, that was crazy.

But now… Now he wasn’t so sure. This man, no, this monster, had threatened the life of someone he loved. The being he loved most in the world. He had almost taken that all away from him, just to fulfill some stupid childhood fantasy. But he gazed into Doof’s eyes and saw something he had never seen before.

Fear.

The same fear he had felt in his heart when he almost lost Peter. Perry threw the chair leg down and chattered his teeth at the man. He went over to his unconscious boyfriend and felt for a pulse. 

It was faint, but still there.

He felt his heart beat steadily again as he picked up Peter and walked out the door. He didn’t even feel bad for breaking it in the first place. He made his way to the elevator and pressed the button to go to the lobby. Not even the mainstream elevator music could calm him.

Once they made it to the lobby, he carried Peter over to the potted plant, which contained one of the many secret entrances that the O.W.C.A had placed throughout the city. They entered, Perry’s arms around Peter the entire ride. 

Once they reached the headquarters, he laid Peter onto the couch and waited patiently for the panda to wake up. It took an hour, but finally his two black orbs finally opened, revealing a light Perry had been longing to see since the beginning of the day. The two embraced, relief flooding their systems. Perry blinked back tears as he heard the panda’s ragged breath in his ear. The platypus chattered comfortingly in his ear, letting his lover know it would all be okay now. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was my first fic. I didn't have a beta, so I tried doing my best with the editing. If you guys want some more I'll do recs, either this fandom or some others if I know it well enough. Anyways, if you finished reading, thanks!


End file.
